


To The Edge And Back

by LadyCizzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes breaking Steve and fixing him, only to break him again</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Edge And Back

**Author's Note:**

> Back once more. Hope the wait wasn't too long but finally finished this fic after almost a month. And just in time for Labor Day which wouldn't be a good holiday without a little smut. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Before I go must shout out mcdannomauloa and Mike who beta'd this fic for me. These guys did a wonderful job and I am grateful for their help. Okay now go read.

Steve liked to manhandle Danny. Danny figured this out the day they met, when Steve bent his arm behind his back. He (of course) immediately gave Steve a right hook to the face once he was released from the hold but still—Steve was a rough son of a bitch.

Not that Danny minded Steve’s Neanderthal behavior. If anything, he liked when Steve suddenly grabbed him by the waist and kissed him until he was breathless and his lips were bruised. He loved being spun around, pressed against any hard surface of Steve’s choosing and being fucked senseless until he was seeing the whole galaxy explode before his eyes.

Danny was different. While Steve was spontaneous and explosive, Danny was a diabolical planner. He liked to plan ways to bring Steve to the edge, push him over, and reel him back in, before shattering him completely. That way Steve never saw it coming and Danny could take all the time he needed.

Like tonight, for instance, the festivities included tying Steve to the bed using two of his silk ties. He thought about blindfolding him as well, but vetoed the idea because he loved the way Steve’s pupils expanded when he was on the brink of exploding. Besides, he definitely wanted Steve to look but not be able to touch. Danny spread his body across Steve’s thighs and pinned him down on the mattress, their hard members touching accordingly. He couldn’t suppress the grin that spread across his face at the sound of Steve’s moans.

“You’re such a little cock-slut, aren’t you Steven?” Danny smirked as he leaned forward to whisper into Steve’s ear. He found out early on in the relationship that Steve responded heavily to dirty talk, which happened to be a language that Danny was fluent in. “The way you’re writhing beneath me waiting for me to do anything I want to you.”

Shivers of heat rolled down his spine and spread like wildfire all over his body as Danny’s breath tickled his ear. “Danny-” he moaned in response.

“And I can do anything, right?”

“Yeah, Danno, whatever you want,” panted Steve as he raised his hips and yearned for more contact.

But Danny continued to pin Steve down with his hands, softly rubbing his thumbs against Steve’s hipbone while Steve squirmed beneath him. It still amazed him that this was his life now—that somewhere between the rock and the hard place that had become the metaphor for his life, he found someone who actually wanted him, emotional baggage and all.

Danny often found himself pausing briefly, as if waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him because this wasn’t how his life was supposed to be. He was supposed to have grown up a lonely, bitter, old man who sat in the house all day, yelling at miscreants to stay out of his yard. But he knows that will never be him because Steve will be there keeping his mind too preoccupied with other things.

He soaked in the sight of Steve’s beautifully lean, tan, muscular body, (yes he knows that he’s just used a number of adjectives to describe his lover’s body, but he doesn’t care.) Especially not with Steve sprawled underneath him and begging in such a manner that turns Danny’s insides to mush.

“Danny, what are you doing?” Steve groaned as he pulled against his restraints.

“Nothing babe, just admiring the view,” Danny teased.

“Well can you do that later—you know when I’m not tied to the headboard with these ugly ass ties?”

“Bullshit, those ties are 100 percent silk, and besides,” Danny pouted playfully as he leaned forward. “this is such a nice view.”

Steve let out a chuckle, his eyes twinkling. “I’ll tell you what: I’ll take my shirt off at the next crime scene so you can get another up-close and-personal look if you promise to do something.”

“Are you saying that because you mean it or are you just that desperate for me to touch you?”

Both—I—Danny—fuck, just do something. Please,” he begged as he looked up at Danny longingly.

“Your wish, Commander,” replied Danny teasingly, sliding his tongue across Steve’s lips before pulling away. “is my command.”

He started at the neck, biting and sucking the sensitive flesh behind Steve’s ear. Good enough to give him the effect he been hoping for but not hard enough to leave a mark. After all, they had a meeting with the Governor the next day at noon and Steve loved his crew neck t-shirts. Moving slowly, he slid his tongue down to Steve’s chest, pausing momentarily to bite the left nipple then swirling his tongue around the hardened bud.

“Danny, this is not what I meant,” Steve whined as he bucked against Danny, pleading for more.

Danny briefly thought about gagging Steve the next time they did this but quickly dismissed the thought. Not only did he like the sounds that came out of Steve’s mouth when he was breaking but he loved when Steve begged for a release. So Danny finally decided to give Steve what he wanted, sliding his body down and teasingly licking the tip of Steve’s throbbing member, dripping with pre-cum. “Is this what you wanted?” he whispered seductively as he took Steve into his mouth, inch by inch. “Hmm,” he hummed and smirked when Steve let out a slew of mumbled curses.

He continued to work Steve into his mouth at a tantalizing, yet slow pace, as deep as he could all the while keeping his eyes directly on Steve, watching for any sign that signaled Steve was close. Which Danny wasn’t quite ready for yet----so, he sat up, grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and poured some onto his fingers.

Every muscle inside Steve's body tensed when Danny abruptly pulled away and he whined plaintively at the lack of contact. “What the hell, Danny?”

“You want nothing more than my dick in your ass, pounding into you like the little slut you are? Well you’re not gonna get it— not right now anyway.” whispered Danny as he coated his fingers thoroughly with the cool liquid. “Instead, I’m gonna make you cum with my mouth and fingers alone. Think you can handle that McGarrett?”

Before Steve could make any type of smart-ass response, a slick finger suddenly pressed inside of him. His body instantly reacting, his hips bucking and longing for more.

Danny obliged, adding in another finger, scissoring them and stretching Steve’s puckered hole. He couldn’t restrain the giddiness he felt inside at the sight of Steve’s ass greedily swallowing his fingers as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Danny took pride in knowing that no one else in the world had the ability to make the reserved SEAL fall apart but him.

But it wasn’t enough for Steve as Danny continued opening him at an agonizingly slow pace. “Danny that’s enough,” he hissed impatiently, his voice filled with desperation. “just come on already.”

“What did I say, Steven?” grinned Danny as he added a third finger, “Fingers and mouth only.” Once again, he didn’t give Steve a chance to respond before leaning forward and placing the hardened member back in his mouth. Slackening his jaw, he sucked Steve deeper down his throat while pumping three fingers inside of him. Finally he found the spot he was looking for when Steve let out a loud cry as his hands jerked against the ties.

Steve let out a choked sob, his voice wrecked from the feeling of Danny’s fingers inside of him and hot mouth around him. He was close, he could feel it, his orgasm wound tightly in the pit of his stomach begging to be released, and it wouldn’t be long before he had no choice but to let go.

One look was all Danny needed to know that Steve was close, and it only made him work that much harder. He needs this, needed this: needed to know that he didn’t even have to enter Steve to make come so hard his toes would curl, and the light explode behind his eyes. And maybe he needed Steve to know that too— know that nobody will ever make him feel as good as Danny does.

Thrusting his fingers harder and faster, all while taking Steve as deep down his throat as he could, he was ecstatic when a familiar cry fills the room. It’s all the warning he received before Steve came hard---his warm seed filling Danny’s mouth and sliding down his throat. Swallowing, he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on a towel sitting on the nightstand.

It took a while for Steve to find his voice again and even then it wasn’t synchronized with his brain. “That was— you are-”

Danny smiled happily as he leaned forward and sprawled himself across Steve’s body, reaching out a hand to unloosen the ties. “Fucking amazing, incredible, wonderful, spectacular, astounding, sexy as hell?” he replied with messy kisses in between each word.

“All the above.” Steve replied back with a satisfied smile of his own. “And you kept your word: mouth and fingers only.”

“What can I say? I’m a man of integrity.”

Danny grinned happily as he heard Steve chuckling softly before closing his eyes. He shifted his gaze to Steve’s body which laid beneath him, completely still, wanton and sexily spent. It was almost enough for him to put a halt to the rest of his plans for the evening and give Steve time to recover— almost. After all, Danny had spent weeks planning on teasing and fucking Steve all night long, and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

“Come on babe,” he whispered mischievously as he ran his finger across Steve’s hard abdomen. “I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hot right, I know ;-)


End file.
